The present invention relates to a decorative plates which, if necessary, can be held in a picture frame and, more particularly, to a method of producing decorative plates which enables decorative figures or patterns to be formed very easily on a substrate thereof.
In a conventional pasted picture producing method, a suitable pattern is first drawn on a substrate, and then the same pattern on figured or colored paper in accordance with the figure drawn on the substrate. The figure is then cut out from the figured or colored paper and the cut-out figure is applied to the patterned portion of the substrate with a bonding agent, whereby a pasted picture is made.
However, in this pasted picture manufacturing method, it is difficult to draw a pattern, which is identical with that drawn on the substrate, on colored paper, and drawing such a pattern on the colored paper requires advanced techniques and a lot of time. In fact, it is next to impossible to draw a pattern, which is identical with that drawn on the substrate, on the figured or colored paper.